


Heaven and Hell

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime Convention AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Old request.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

Going to a convention when you were an anime fan was the height of the dream - but for an extreme introvert, it was also a form of hell.

Being both at a convention was sheer torture.

Luckily, that's what extroverted, pink-haired, hotheaded boyfriends were for - to keep the masses at bay (or so Natsu would proclaim, to the sound of Juvia's giggles).


End file.
